The objective of this project is to provide a rapid, accurate means of reporting preliminary and final results of microbiologic diagnostic data generated by a distantly located laboratory facility. The final results are permanently stored and the data are retrievable for use by clinicians and microbiologists to perform prospective and retrospective studies. The computer is utilized to summarize final reports to be placed in the patients' charts. Error detection systems and quality control for the microbiologic data, generated by the contracted laboratory, is provided by computer programs. The data retrieval programs allow retrieval by various parameters for use in patient care, monitoring of endemic and epidemic infectious agents, and various research support efforts. Immediate review of total cultures of an individual patient or a particular species of organisms or the environmental organisms can be made. A report of unusual results for review and antibiotic susceptibility summary reports are provided on a regular basis.